El hombre de traje naranja
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: El hombre de traje naranja, que era tan idéntico a él, pero a la vez tan diferente le causaba incógnita. No lo conocía, pero le habían hablado tan bien de él ¡Era su padre! Pero no había crecido con él. Drabble para el concurso "12 deseos" de la página de facebook: Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.


_**El hombre de traje naranja**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este Drabble participa en el concurso de Drabbles: 12 deseos, de la pagina de facebook: Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Personaje: Goten**_

 _ **Emoción: Valor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El hombre de traje naranja, que era tan idéntico a él, pero a la vez tan diferente le causaba incógnita. No lo conocía, pero le habían hablado tan bien de él ¡Era su padre! Pero no había crecido con él.

En el torneo, cuando todos se habían lanzado a abrazarlo cuando él llegó, sintió que algo se instalaba en su pecho. Ver a Gohan, su hermano mayor, su héroe, ser feliz le alegró ¿Por qué él no sentía esa felicidad? ¡Quería sentirla!

Después que su madre lo presentara y fueran a inscribirse, se mantuvo detrás de Gohan, casi oculto de en su capa. Mirando con curiosidad al hombre. Quería hablar con él, que él le brindara ese amor paternal que su abuelo les brindaba.

Pero no, no se atrevió, se acobardó y no pidió ese acto fraternal.

Incluso, cuando ya se iba su madre fue la que tuvo que hablar por él, porque no tenía el valor para pedir un abrazo a su padre que se iba nuevamente, no tenía el valor, tenía miedo a un rechazo de su progenitor; pero simplemente con ese abrazo supo que él no lo rechazaría. Que ese hombre de traje naranja, que había conocido ese mismo día, lo amaba, de una forma que solamente él podía hacerlo, pero lo hacía.

Ese primer abrazo que tanto anhelaba, desde que era más pequeño, sentir, en el que le fue transmitido todos los sentimientos de Goku hacia su familia, también era el último.

O eso creyó.

La vida da tantos giros, y también oportunidades.

* * *

Goten miró sobre el sofá al hombre de traje naranja comiendo todo lo que su madre le ponía en la mesa con una sonrisa. Desde que su padre revivió, Gohan y su mamá mantenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Goten quería pasar más momentos con su papá, Gohan le contaba anécdotas: cuando iban de pesca, cuando entrenaban juntos ¡Él también quería vivirlas!

—¿Que pasa, Goten? —el mencionado se ocultó cuando Goku lo miró, volvió a asomarse por encima del sofá— ¡Ven y prueba esto! Está muy bueno —Goten, tímido, bajó del sofá y se fue hasta la mesa, se subió a la silla al lado de Goku—. Toma, prueba —sonrió cuando su padre le ofreció él mismo la comida. Comió y volvió a sonreír mientras masticaba.

ChiChi por su lado sonreía ante tan bella escena, recordaba cuando Goku también le daba la comida a Gohan cuando éste era un bebé.

—Pa-papá —Goten, con las mejillas encendidas y jugando con sus dedos miraba al suelo, reunió todo su valor para formular la pregunta—. ¿Podemos ir a pescar más tarde? Gohan me contó que lo hacías con él —Goku sonrió y sacudió el cabello de su hijo menor.

—¡Por supuesto, Goten! Primero acabemos la comida —el menor de los Son suspiró de alivio y se dispuso a acabar la comida con su padre.

Mas tarde, ambos Son, el mayor y su pequeña versión, fueron a recobrar esos momentos perdidos de padre e hijo.

* * *

 _ **Palabras: 498**_

 _ **Nota: Bien! En este Drabble quise expresar el miedo que Goten podría sentir a un rechazo por parte de Goku, al no conocerlo bien, vemos que en el manga Goten no se lanza a Goku como en el anime, tampoco habla de él con tanto orgullo, pues no lo conoce… y eso quise demostrar aquí. ¿Qué tiene que ver con valor? Podemos darnos cuenta que el angelito despeinado, constantemente está buscando la forma de ser querido por Goku, no tenía el valor para pedirle un abrazo cuando Goku está por volver al otro mundo, yo pienso que tal vez tenía miedo que su padre le rechazara. Por eso, es que yo al final coloco que por fin reúne el valor para pedir él mismo, tomar la iniciativa de pasar mas tiempo con papá.**_

 _ **¿Ustedes no han notado que la relación de Goku y Goten es bastante fuerte en súper? Siempre están juntos, yo me imagino que recobrando los primeros 7 años del lindo bebé Goten :3**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :3 Ye gustaría saber su opinión.**_


End file.
